Scared
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex has been scared of thunder ever since she got shot.


Scared

Alex has been scared of thunder ever since she got shot. I got the idea for this story from thunder storm by Roxannaaaax and Getting warm by theoofoof. Both stories are good check them out. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Friday afternoon was a cold and stormy for a mid July day as Alex prepared to leave work after the power had gone out do to the storm and Sam who was changer told them to leave. She wanted to go home and surprise Gene with a nice afternoon alone since he had taken the day of, when a loud clap of thunder greeted her at the door outside of the station. She just barely stifled a cry of fright, but felt fear welling up in the pit of her stomach as she ran to her car. She started it up and left just wanting to get home not only to spend some alone time with Gene. But because it was the day before the anniversary of the day she got shot she want to have Gene hold her in his arms and make the thoughts of that day go away. She soon reached her and Gene's house, visibly shaking in near terror as the storm grew worse. It took every bit of self-control she could muster not to run screaming inside like a mad woman when the sky lit up with a massive lightning bolt, followed immediately by a deafening thunderclap that seemed to shake her car.

Finally, the thunder stopped a little, allowing Alex to make her way inside. Tears of fright were streaming down her face as she entered the empty hallway of her house as another crash of thunder sound overhead making Alex grab at the door handle, crying openly, her heart pounding. She took a slow, deep breath, trying to slow her heartbeat, which was still pounding loudly. At the same time, she made another effort at wiping away her tears as she made her way to the living room. Still trembling as thunder continued to crash loudly outside Alex open the living room door. Her fears faded a little as she looked into Gene's bright eyes, and the overjoyed, if surprised, smile on his face to see her home this early. Without a word, he grasped her hand and drew her inside the living room, closing the door behind her.

"Alex," he sighed happily, savoring the sound of her name.

His eyes swept over her. The look on her face made it clear she had been crying, and she looked badly frightened. That made Gene upset knowing his wife was upset. He reached down to help her unfasten her jacket she wore that day because of the cold morning, another blast of thunder rattled the entire house. A soft cry came from her trembling lips and she pressed herself tightly against him. As he held her in his arms, he could feel her rapid, shallow breathing, her racing heart, and the shivering of her whole body.

'She's absolutely terrified,' he realized.

He held her quietly for a moment, and then slipped her jacket off. He kissed her cheeks softly, tasting the salt of her tears which were flowing freely.

"Are you scared of thunder bolly?" he asked wondering if this was something new or if she had always had this fear.

"Yes I have been ever since I got shot six years ago the sound of the thunder sounds like a gun going off and all I can think of is Layton having that gun on me. I mean I'm a grown woman for crying out loud and I'm scared of a damn storm" she whimpered.

"Well, don't worry," he told her known that she was telling him all of it, hugging her tightly. "You're safe here with me. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you now or ever again and that is a Gene Genie promise."

He kissed her lips. Slowly but surely, hot passion began to build within her as she responded to Gene's kisses. For over a minute, they stood there, clinging to each other, trying to block out the world around them with their love for each other. When they finally separated, she slipped off her shoes and followed him over to the sofa. The blinds were already drawn as Gene had been taking a nap earlier, while outside the noise of the storm could still be heard.

As she looked around, recalling the happy memories of the previous Sunday when they had the house to themselves when Molly and Gene Jr were with Gene's mum and Evan, she burst into tears. This was not the way she had planned this afternoon. He sat down on the couch, immediately drawing her into his lap and kissing her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, caressing her softly and lovingly.

"I wanted this to be different," she sobbed. "I wanted to surprise you, and then have a romantic afternoon, just the two of us. But now it's ruined."

"It's not ruined, Alex," he told her. "In fact as I have been told by someone or I think I read it somewhere that it can be a very romantic experience for one person to lovingly calm the fears of the one he or she loves, and it is definitely romantic for lovers to take comfort from a storm in more, shall we say, sexual exercises way." With that, he slid a hand along her thigh and underneath her skirt.

"You really mean it?" she asked, a tentative smile forming on her face.

"Of course I do all of the years I have been with you and your psychobabble is wearing off me," he assured her. "What time are you going to pick up Molly and Gene Jr?"

"Six and I will let the term psychobabble pass this time."

He smiled and glanced at the clock. "Then we have about four hours to just be with each other, and to make each other forget about the storm. Do you think we can manage that?"

"I suppose so," she answered, her smile growing more at the thought of the two of together.

Gene reached up with both hands and softly wiped the tears from her face.

"That's better," he said softly.

He then brought his hands down and took hold of her top, beginning to lift it. She raised her arms, allowing him to slide the top off. She put her arms around his shoulders and snuggled closer to him. Another intense thunderclap crashed deafeningly, sounding like it was almost a direct hit on the house. Alex cried out in fear and tightened her embrace of him.

"Easy, Alex," he whispered in her ear, lightly kissing her cheek.

"There's nothing to fear bolly. It's just a lot of noise fucking nature makes. And soon enough, we'll be making noises of our own."

He turned his attention to removing her skirt, shifting it down along her legs as she remained seated across his lap. As he got her skirt all the way off, and slipped off her stockings, the next burst of thunder shook the air, not as close, but still loud enough to cause Alex to press herself to him tightly, whimpering in fright. Gene softly stroked the back of her head as he held her to him. He was glad she was here with him at this moment, hating the thought of her being out in this weather, or being somewhere alone on a case. Kissing her very lightly and whispering words of comfort in her ear, he held her close, letting her feel his presence and hear his voice. In time, she begin to calm down, he knew, and he could help her enjoy the sort of afternoon activities she had planned.

After simply holding her for a few moments, Gene ran his hands gently along her back. Coming to her bra, he unfastened it and drew the straps off her shoulders. He coaxed Alex into shifting position just enough that he was able to remove her bra completely. Brushing his fingertips over her nipple brought a soft moan from her. As he felt the warmth of her breath on his cheek, he turned and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Meanwhile, his own arousal had grown noticeably, his hard, erect cock strenuously protesting its confinement.

"Alex, could you help me out here?" he asked, sliding her hands down over his shirt.

She quickly pulled his shirt free from his trousers and sliding it up. As she did so, he helped her pull it off. Next, he slid her off his lap and brought her hands to the waist of his trousers. With a smile on her face, she unbuckled his belt, and then opened his trousers. As she pulled them down, his hardness faced only the much lighter restraint of his boxers. Having removed his trousers and his socks, Alex playfully eased herself up over his legs, taking deliberate care to allow bare flesh to rub bare flesh. Her smile vanished as another thunderclap burst overhead. She cried out, pressing herself into him tightly.

Continuing to whisper soothingly, he stroked his hands along her back.

He moved her off him and picked her and carried her up to their bedroom. As he lay her down across the bed, her legs spread over the side, she could see the passion blazing in his eyes, knowing an equal fire was burning in her own as they made love

Later as they lay there, wonderfully spent and fulfilled, they made no attempt to move, his cock still deep within her, just enjoying their shared warmth. Finally, Gene kissed her cheek.

"Alex, I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. "Every moment with you is just hot."

"Pure hot," she agreed.

He gently slipped himself out of her, and rolled to the side. As he did so he forgotten about her fear of the storm that he should have been just bit more gentle to her. Alex caressed his cheek.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she said, knowing what he was thinking that he should have been gentler with her. "We love each other. That's all that matters."

Before he could reply, she pressed her lips to his own. Love and passion again took over completely, blotting out all such concerns. She was right, he knew. Their love was all that mattered, but he would still be careful with her when she got scared in the future. They continued to kiss softly for several minutes, before dozing off in the warmth of their shared embrace.

Alex awoke first, happily enjoying his warmth next to her. Gene began to stir as she kissed his cheek. As he sat up, he hastily glanced at the clock, noting with relief that they still had about an hour before they had to pick up the kids.

"Stay right there, my bolly," he told her. "I have something for you."

He picked up a small box off the top of his dresser and presented it to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it."

Alex slipped the top off the box, finding it packed with tissue paper. Her curiosity growing, she spread the paper aside. Within, she found a small heart-shaped pendent made of red cubic zirconia that hung on a gold chain necklace. The pendent had two symbols cut into the cubic zirconia, which appeared to be a wine bottle being held by a lion.

"It's beautiful," she said softly. "What are those symbols and why them?"

He took it from her and slipped it around her neck. "They represent us bolly and the manic lion," he explained. "And if you hold it up to the light you will see our names and the dates that we got together and got married in there to."

"Really that is so neat!" she exclaimed. "And you are so wonderful. Thank you." She turned herself and kissed him passionately.

"You're quite welcome and please don't let it get out I can't have people thinking I'm a big softy," he said.

Together, they stood up and walked down stairs to the kitchen, where Alex immediately opened a jar chocolate candy that they kept in there for all of them to have.

"Someone's an even bigger chocolate fiend than I am," he commented as he watches Alex take some candy out.

"Uhm-hmm," Alex sighed. With a chocolate in her own mouth she popped one into his. An idea formed in his mind.

"Open your mouth, please," he requested, as he held a chocolate in his hand.

"OK."

Slipping the chocolate onto his tongue, he then pressed his lips to Alex's, gently delivering the chocolate into her mouth. She sighed happily, but he pulled away as he realized she was more interested in his tongue than the chocolate.

"I like that," she said.

"Your turn" he said.

She placed a chocolate in her mouth as he kissed her lips. Her lips pressed to his, with her tongue slowly sliding the chocolate into his mouth. He softly caressed the underside of her tongue before taking its cargo. Just then, she cupped his balls in her hand and gently pressed upward. His body immediately stiffened and he gasped. Giggling, she stepped away from him.

"Why you, you . . . tart!" he sputtered, starting to move after her. "Oh, you're going to get it now."

Shrieking and giggling, she raced into the living room and behind the sofa. As he pursued her, she moved to keep the couch between them.

"Can't catch me!" she declared.

"Want to bet?"

She cried out again as Gene leaped cleanly over the couch, catching her in his arms and pulling her to the floor with him, where he started tickling her mercilessly.

"Oh, no Please! I give up! Please stop!" she gasped, quivering helplessly beneath him.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if that's enough bolly," he said, a twinkle in his eye and a grin forming on his lips.

With a sudden movement, he slid one hand down across her stomach as he continued tickling her. Before she realized Gene was soon touching her between her legs and soon they made love once again.

"Oh, Alex, my bolly," he sighed, completely and joyously spent. They felt pure happiness as Alex lay down on top of him, her body still intimately connected to his. He gently stroked his hand through her brown hair.

"Gene," she whispered, still aglow with passion. "That was just wonderful."

Her eyes closed and she dozed off again. He held her in his arms, knowing this was how things should be with her. Later they awoke and got dress and went to pick up Molly and Gene Jr. later that night as they went to bed Gene asked Alex why today's storm made her so scared for even those she told why she was scared he knew there was more to it.

"Alex why did today's storm make you scared for, we have been with each other for almost eight years and I have never seen you act like that when it storms" asked Gene

"Because tomorrow it will be six years to the day since I was shot by Layton. And before the power went out at work we were working on a case about a woman who was shot and killed in her home. And just looking over the photos from the scene made me think about what happen to me and what Molly's birthday would have been like after words it just scared me" said Alex

"Well as I told you when you came home today nothing or no one will ever hurt you again and that is a Gene Genie promise" said Gene as he took Alex in his arms.

"I know and I'm glad to have such a good and wonderful man like you in my life for my husband and father to our children" said Alex as she laid her head on his chest.

Gene held Alex until both fell asleep happy known that they have each other.

The end


End file.
